whoisdeadliestfandomcom-20200215-history
Spartan vs. Rajput Warrior
Write the text of your article here! Weapons Simulation '''Overall Winner: Rajput" Fight Leonidas-5 Rajput-5 Leonidas, emboldened by the fact that he had managed to conquer Japan (as he had destroyed the ninja and samurai who made plots against him as he advanced after the Battle of Thermopylae) decides to move on to India. What he does not know is that exotic warriors defend the forests of the Hindu Kush... Alexander the Great had managed to subdue the whole of India just a few weeks ago and put it under his rule. And that meant that every soldier of the Indian Raja Porus, even his faithful Rajputs, have to serve him. As Leonidas and his four companions walked through the woods, they bumped into the group of indians. The elite troops immediately shouted "For Iskander!" in Indian, then charged toward the enemy. Upon hearing the name Iskander, Leonidas gritted his teeth in anger and envy, as he remembered the Macedonian beat him in a battle a few years ago, along with the other states of Greece. How he wanted to free his lands once more and gain all of the young king's territory. Immediately, Leonidas charged and hurled his javelin at one rajput. Unfortunately, he aimed too high. The rajput then sent out his deadly frisbee. Leonidas ducked, but he was dismayed when he heard one of his men mutter a bloody croak as he collapsed. Leonidas took the javelin of his fallen soldier and hurled it right at the rajput that threw the chakram. This time, he struck the rajput through his chain mail veil, right in between the eyes. Leonidas- 4 Rajput-4 One spartan got his dory and charged toward a rajput, intending to crush him in between his spear and aspis shield. The rajput, however, pulled the spartan off of his feet with his aara. As the rajput brought down a shower of blows from his two katars on the spartan's crumpling aspis, the spartan jutted out his dory from the side of the shield and thrusted at the rajput's side. As the rajput ripped the spear out of his spleen painfully, the spartan jumped on him, crushing his opponent's every bone by crunching him between the aspis (along with his whole bodyweight) and the ground. What he knew next, however, is that his throat was pierced by a khanda. Leonidas- 3 Rajput- 3 Another spartan was engaged in a sword-to-sword combat with an indian. He punched his adversary's face with the aspis, along with the audible crumpling of metal and cracking of bones. He immediately thrust his xiphos through the rajput's chest. The rajput got out his hidden katar and, with his last ounce of strength, pierced the spartan's neck. he then opened the blade, and as the two side-blades popped out, the helmeted head of the spartan spun on the grass, sputtering blood everywhere. Leonidas-2 Rajput- 2 Leonidas then grabbed another javelin and threw it at a rajput, killing him from behind. However, he witnessed an impossible sight. His last man was being punched by the rajput, a three-bladed dagger in each hand. After three thrusts in the chest, the rajput sent his arms in a circle, slicing both his enemy's arms, then he immediately beheaded his opponent in one quick spin. Leonidas- 1 Rajput- 1 The rajput threw several chakram at his last foe in response to Leonidas's rain of javelins. When they ran out of range weapons, the rajput swung his aara and knocked the spear out of Leonidas's hand. As the rajput, in blind anger, charged at the king of sparta, khanda extended. For a moment, Leonidas just stood there, xiphos in one hand, aspis in the other, yet seemingly out of energy... And then, with great power, he sprang into the air, dropping his aspis, and thrusted his short sword in the rajput's stomach, leaving it there. He appeared on the other side of the rajput, walking around him like a jackal waiting for a victim's death. And then, the rajput collapsed, then spoke in Leonidas's tongue: "In my whole life, I've never knew that our sophisticated weapons would be beaten by stupid old classic implements of war. This is blasphemy. THIS IS MADNESS!" Leonidas then muttered: "madness... A long moment of deadly silence followed as Leonidas picked up his spear... And then... THIS! IS! SPARTA!" And with that, he thrust his dory through the back of his foe, pinning him to the ground. Leonidas shouted out once again "SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", and then set out, ripping his xiphos from the indian's gut, and walked off with his aspis in his other hand. And that night, back in his camp, he told the 300 his true intentions: finding Alexander the Great, killing him, and undermining his empire... Who would have known that he would never have the chance... Deadliest Warrior: Competition